


满月

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 狼Ren杀, 神tm小童话, 谜之中世纪AU, 谜之现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“丘比特连出了人狼恋，然后恋人阵营获胜了”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	满月

Rey睁开眼时，发现自己正趴在一片茂密的森林里。她身上的衣裙脏乱不堪，嘶……右臂也不知怎么的被划出了一道深深的伤痕。少女试图回想这到底是发生了什么，却惊恐地发觉，她除了自己的名字外，再记不起任何东西。可是现在这个情况，继续纠结这个貌似也不太合适，当务之急应该是先找一个今晚的栖身之所。她抬头看了看明亮的月色——幸好今天是月圆之夜，还能有点光亮为自己照路。

女孩决定继续向着前方行进——这个“前方”是指她醒来时所面对的方向，因为自己这个样子，明显是在逃离着什么，原路返回恐怕不是一个明智的选择。Rey抱住自己的肩膀搓了搓，森林的寒气正在一点点侵蚀着她。森林里应该有樵夫之类的住着吧，不知道会不会同意让自己借宿一晚……她正这么想着，便隐约看到了一团暖黄色的光——不远处那排树后，应该是有一户人家。少女顿时看到了希望，早已疲惫不堪的步伐也因此变得轻快了许多。她几乎是小跑着穿过了最后一小片树丛，来到了那座木屋前。

屋门半开着，整个房子都静悄悄的。也许，屋主人突然有急事出门了？Rey还是敲了敲厚重的木门，轻声地向屋内询问着，有没有人，不知她是否可以打扰一晚。许是应了少女的猜测，她没有得到任何回应。正当她还在犹豫时，远处突然传来了一声悠长的狼嚎。这下，Rey可顾不了那么多了，赶紧溜进了屋内，并合上了门。啊……希望屋主人回来时能原谅她。

这间木屋不算大，布置也很简洁，却十分精致。厚实的地毯铺满了整间屋子，材质看上去价格不菲——这让女孩立刻吐着舌头脱掉了自己鞋，放到了门外。啊，茶几上有一盒曲奇饼……算了算了，再偷吃别人的东西就太过分了。沙发和上边的靠垫貌似非常柔软，黑色的大床睡起来也应该特别舒服，只是……它们实在是太整洁了，Rey低头看了看自己，决定还是睡在地上吧，也不算太硬。

这么想着，她就躺倒在了床边的地上，枕着自己那只没有受伤的胳膊。昏黄温馨的烛光逐渐安抚了Rey的心绪，虽然她都不知道自己为什么会陷入这样艰难而茫然的境地。这个屋子里的气息也令她莫名地安心，于是很快，女孩就进入了梦乡。

第二天，Rey是被窗外清脆的鸟鸣声唤醒的。意识开始迷迷糊糊地回笼，她只觉得昨晚睡得太好了，身下的床垫比自己想象中的还要舒服……等等，自己不是睡在地上的吗？少女瞬间清醒了一大半，她低头看去，发现自己竟然正侧躺在那张“不敢肖想”的大床上，身上还盖着柔软又温暖的被子。不对，被子也没有这么重啊，自己的腰上好像……搭了一只胳膊？这个可就让Rey完全清醒了，与此同时，她也终于感觉到了，自己的颈窝正被均匀地吹拂着一阵阵炽热的鼻息——床上，还有一个人。她一时还不敢轻举妄动。然而，正当她思考下一步行动时，紧张的气氛就被一声“咕噜”打破了。

少女本能地红着脸捂住了自己的肚子。可同一时间，腰上的胳膊也动了，它滑出了被子，向后方伸去，下一秒，她的面前就出现了一小块曲奇，好像……就是茶几上的那盒。“饿了吗？”那是一个低沉的男声，因为音源就在耳边，即使是喃喃低语也让女孩的耳朵痒痒的，“不知道你喜不喜欢这个，尝尝看吧。”而Rey也不知怎么的，竟然在他的温声诱哄中直接用嘴叼过了那块小饼干，等到细细地品味完了甜丝丝的奶油味才意识到自己刚刚干了什么。但是男人却对此非常满意，他轻声笑了笑，又递给她了一块：“嘴馋啊……这块吃完就该起床了。”

Rey这次是“清醒地”用手接下的，她将饼干送进口中，一边咀嚼一边沉思，然后在咽下后爬了起来，转过身面对那个正撑着头看她的人——天啊，他们挨得可真近。“你……认识我吗？你是谁？我们是不是关系很近？”她觉得这个黑发男人对自己实在是太亲昵了，也许他知道有关自己的事，“我除了自己叫作‛Rey’，其他的什么都不记得了……但感觉，我昨晚像是在……逃跑？”听到她的话，男人有一瞬间的惊愕，但又很快控制住了某种微妙的表情，接着便将一整盒曲奇都递到了她的手上。“Rey……你可以叫我Kylo。从几天前开始，你就经常在我家附近采草药，但我还没来得及去认识你，你就把自己送到了我这里，真好。”Kylo意有所指地看了看她手中抱着的小饼干，这让少女的心跳不自觉地加快了几拍，“至于昨晚……咳，我也不太清楚。但你胳膊上的伤，给你留下它的渣滓必定不得善终。”Rey被他最后突然凶狠的语气吓了一跳，不过她也因为他的话而注意到，自己的伤口已经被妥善地处理过了，还包扎了起来。所以，女孩还是露出了一个感激的微笑。

在男人的劝说下，Rey同意先住在他这里——的确，她现在可以说是完完全全的一无所有，甚至包括记忆，那么执意只身一人离去实在不是什么聪明的做法。而看到她点了头的Kylo则立刻爆发出狂喜，他的表情倒是在极力克制，可那双黑亮的眼眸明显燃起了熊熊烈焰。不知道是不是自己的错觉，Rey总觉得自己身前其实是蹲了一只大型犬，她几乎要看到男人身后甩来甩去的大尾巴了。

于是从那天起，两人就住在了一起。现在，已经快要过去一个月了，可Rey还是什么都想不起来，不过，她已经有点想要放弃追寻过去的念头了——现在的生活也不错啊，在她发现自己很有调配各种比例溶液的天赋后，便学了很多甜点的做法，既可以满足自己的口腹之欲，还可以拿出去卖掉换钱。而Kylo又特别擅长打猎，他简直是天生的猎手，所以家里的其实算是富裕的了……哇哦，她竟然用了“家”这个词。

但是实话实说，少女知道有什么变化正在悄然发生，却又说不清楚，也想不明白，不论是这个变化本身还是导致它的原因。她发现自己并不排斥Kylo在深夜里将她揽入怀中，甚至还会睡得更加安稳——是的，这些她都知道，还不仅仅是这些，她还知道男人经常会溜下床去卫生间，然后寂静的夜里就会隐约响起压抑着的呻吟……还有她的名字。听着Kylo那样的呢喃，Rey会忍不住也夹紧双腿。她是在渴望着什么，并且，她只想让Kylo给她。那既然如此，为什么不试试呢？

不如，就今晚吧。

仿佛是知晓了女孩的决定，Kylo今天回来得也格外早。但他今天有点反常，比平时沉默不少，还经常发呆出神。Rey问他怎么了，回答也都是毫无意义的“没事”。直到夜幕即将降临，少女已经换上洁白的睡裙爬上了床，Kylo则刚刚沐浴完毕，只在腰间围着一条浴巾就走进了卧室。Rey还来不及脸红，就看到他手上拎着什么东西，哐当作响——那是一个连着链子的铁质项圈，无论是铁链还是项圈都铸造地异常粗大。男人的发梢还滴落着水珠，胸肌和腹肌随着呼吸一起一伏，眼神也是晦暗不明。看着这个样子的Kylo，少女恐惧地向后瑟缩，却抵上了身后墙壁，无路可退。

“Rey……”他的声音没有波澜，却让Rey更加心惊胆战，“你会怕我吗？”

还不等她做出什么反应，Kylo就继续兀自地说着，同时掀开了一块地毯，将铁链扣在了镶嵌在地上的铁环上，并上了锁——等等，那里什么时候有了这么个东西，这个男人到底准备了多久？

“一个月前的那个夜晚，我嗅到空气里飘散过来的气味，是你的血。嘘……让我说完好吗？等到我冲到你住的村子里，你却凭空消失了。我竟然把你弄丢了。我看到了准备好的火刑架，闻到了有人的刀刃上沾着你的血，还有，他们的手也碰过你。我杀掉了所有身上混有你气味的渣滓，并在附近搜寻了一整个晚上，但连一丁点你的踪迹都没有找到。可当我绝望地返回家中，却看到你就像是一份礼物，降临在了我的地板上，安静又乖巧。”

“什、什么……你今天是不是受到什么刺激了？告诉我，Kylo，出什么事了？”Rey根本无法接受这份大得惊人的信息量，她甚至忽略了自己刚刚的恐惧，准备下床靠近Kylo。却被他柔声阻止了：“听话，呆在床上不要动，你等下就明白了……”

Rey愣怔地点了点头。男人把锁住链子和钩环的钥匙抛进了她的怀里，然后将项圈套上了自己的脖子——那个铁圈不大不小，正好轻轻地压过他高挺的鼻尖滑至颈间。他用力拽了拽铁链，确定它足够坚韧后，便扭过头看向了窗外。慢慢摆脱了云层遮蔽的满月倒映在了Kylo双眸之中，再次望向床上的女孩，他的眼中满是不安和乞求。他又问了一次：

“Rey，你会怕我吗？”

——

忽然，Kylo高高地仰起了头，将下颌到胸膛拉成一条直线，嘶哑的低吼声在他的喉间沸腾。Rey正想冲下去查看，他却又低下了脑袋，下巴向内收紧，已经暴起血丝的双眼死死地盯着她，从口中呲出的利齿也不像是属于人类的。可变化还在继续。Kylo突然站了起来，在骨骼和筋肉重组的扭曲声响中变得更加高大，直接撑掉了那块可怜的浴巾，却也刚刚好将铁链拉直。四肢拉长变为利爪；腰背弓起并长出了黑色的短硬毛发，从后颈一直蔓延到尾骨，接着续出了一条粗长的黑色尾巴；头部的轮廓也随着体型一起发生了改变，不只是人耳消失而出现毛茸茸的三角形兽耳，整个尺寸也按照比例增大了一圈，原本松松垮垮的项圈则在此刻变得十分合适，也就没有任何在这个状态下直接脱掉的可能性了。

转化完毕后，Kylo本能地面向窗户，对着月亮发出一声长长的嚎叫。而Rey也震惊地发觉，这和一个月前自己在夜间听到的那声一模一样。

狼嚎，变身，利爪，兽形，月亮……

狼人。

接着，他回过身来，贪婪地呼吸着空气里女孩的气味，然后直直地看向Rey，压低了身子，却在准备一跃而起的时候被脖子上的项圈拉在了原地。这下狼人就更加暴躁了，他嘶吼着向前伸出爪子，试图将Rey拽到自己跟前，但连碰到床沿都是奢望。呼噜呼噜的声音在他的口中翻滚，他周身都散发着对少女的渴望，身后的尾巴也郁闷地抽打着空气，可她就是可望而不可及。

Rey还在消化眼前的景象。她看着Kylo现在的模样，恐惧之余，心中竟升起了一丝熟悉的感觉。自己……应该早就在哪里见过他，见过这只狼人……似乎是一个满是火光的夜晚，周围是此起彼伏的尖叫和哭号，求饶和祈祷没有任何意义……那个看到“被诅咒的生物”的心悸……不，貌似还有别的什么即将发生的惨剧……头好痛啊……

突然，Rey瞪大了双眼开始剧烈的喘息，额头上冒出的冷汗让狂躁的狼人更想要上前扑倒她。

记忆重回大脑，也只不过几个喘息之间的事而已。故事其实非常简单，大概是村民发现了她女巫的身份，想要烧死她罢了，尽管她并没有伤害过任何人。村长还专门挑了“可以让一切邪恶现出原形的月圆之夜”闯入她家——听上去很正派是不是？他还声称要在行刑前“清洗”她的身体，光看那些猥琐的笑容就知道他想干什么。只是，她孤身一人寡不敌众，厉声咒骂和剧烈反抗仅能导致了另一个噩运：村长因此命令手下在她的身上刻一些词语，意图要她带着羞辱被侵染，再葬身火海。突然暴起的挣扎使得第一刀成为了一道深深的划痕，可她也被按得更紧了。第二刀，以及之后的侵犯，怕是都躲不过了吧……

然而，他们都再也没有机会继续了。

随着一声愤怒的咆哮划过夜空，一个速度快到无法用眼睛清晰捕捉的黑影突然砸在了广场中央——人形，却是兽态，略有狼类特征的脸上满是暴虐和嗜血，暴露在外的利爪将皎洁的月色反射成刺眼的寒光。狼人只稍作停顿就跃起抓咬住了那个手下，同时，已经不像是人类能够发出的尖锐哀嚎回荡于整个村落。这时，回过神来的人们才意识到害怕，他们尖叫着四下逃跑、躲避。她也正好趁乱脱身，只希望身上这瓶掩盖气味的药水对狼人也能生效——幸好这阵子她去采药的地方没什么野兽，虽然不太正常，但总归是省下了药水为现在所用。

她卯足劲向森林里跑去。听着身后如同炼狱一般的声响，她不用回头都知道，人类的挣扎在狼人的感官和速度面前是如何的不够看。它肯定是轻松地捕捉着一个又一个的猎物，一阵撕咬过后便继续追击下一个。她很幸运了，没有看到被袭击过后的人——那已经不能称作是人了，倒更像一团残渣——狼人抓住他们仿佛并不是为了吃，也不是为了杀，而是……取乐：四肢仅剩一点皮肉还连在躯干上，肚子也被剖开，鲜血混着内脏流了一地，但没有任何会快速致死的创伤。他们都还活着，却痛苦到连惨叫都发不出来。

再之后，就是她在终于停下脚步时因为体力不支而昏了过去。

一片混乱的脑海被逐渐梳理整齐后，Rey看了看落在自己裙䙓上的钥匙，又望向还在努力接近自己的Kylo。她没有多说别的，只是轻轻地叹息了一句：

“我本应怕你的。”

——

不知道狼人到底能不能听懂人类的话语，但他的确安静了几秒。不过紧接着便是更加剧烈的挣扎，锁链相撞发出刺耳的声响。Rey捏起钥匙跳下了床，上前一步，站在了他前爪可触碰到的范围内。然而Kylo却一下子没了刚刚的气势汹汹，他低头看着面前的娇小少女，喉咙里发出呜呜的声音，尖利的手爪也都只是在她的脸边试探。面无惧色的少女倒是直接伸手轻抚了他的面颊，指尖从眉骨描绘到下颚。忽然得到抚摸的男人怔了一下，他仔细地观察着Rey的表情，眼中慢慢出现了欣喜，然后低叫着用脸去磨蹭她的掌心。

Rey忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来。而狼人察觉到女孩有收回手掌的意思，便立刻扭头咬住了她的手，但没有太用力，只是用牙齿轻轻地磨着，却也令她无法抽走。她无奈地望着Kylo那对倔强的黑眸，举起了另一只手，在面前挥了挥那把钥匙：“你是打算今晚就睡在地上吗？”听到这话，Kylo立刻松开了她，还伸出舌头舔了一下自己刚刚咬着的位置，脸上满是讨好的神色。

“项圈摘不下来，你今晚就忍耐一下吧……”她蹲下身子，将钥匙插进了锁孔里，“天啊，你现在的块头，床上怕是没有我的位置了……嗯？你干什么？哈哈哈哈……好痒哈哈哈哈哈哈……等等，刚刚那个是……”

铁锁随着钥匙的转动，咔的一声打开了。Rey还正在将链子从锁扣上取下，就被Kylo从身后拥住。他坚实的肌肉挤压着她的脊背，他的口鼻埋进了她的颈窝，一边嗅闻一边舔舐，让少女因为瘙痒而发笑；而就在铁链不再被缚于地面一刹那，男人的整个身体都贴了上来，高于人类的体温使得Rey也跟着发烫。同时，她也感觉到有什么东西硌着自己，然后又随着Kylo的动作在自己的身上摩擦，连同一些湿热的粘液也被蹭到了她的腰间，渗透了衣裙，沾上她的皮肤。

已经涨红了面颊的Rey刚刚出声责问，狼人就一把将她拦腰抱起，转过身扔在了床上，然后压上来，用高大的身躯形成坚不可摧的包围。女孩突然感觉到一阵天旋地转，就被笼罩在了一片阴影里。她看了看Kylo装满渴求的双眼，又想起自己今天刚刚决定的“接纳他的全部”……可是，他现在是狼人的形态啊。这么想着，Rey下意识低头看了一眼Kylo下身——还、还真不愧是狼人，咳。但是，他现在看上去已经要到忍耐的极限了，得先做点什么安抚一下。

少女的首选是拉着项圈上的铁链让他伏下身子靠近自己，然后另一只手也揽住了男人的脖颈，主动给予他了一个吻。两人凭着本能，用舌尖勾勒着对方的唇形，再相互纠缠。现在的Kylo，牙齿可真锋利啊……女孩小心地舔了一下他的犬牙。尽管她的动作已经非常轻了，Kylo还是怔了一下后将嘴张大，生怕自己咬伤或者划破女孩柔嫩的舌头。Rey被他的举动逗笑了，顺手捏了捏他的狼耳，发觉手感还挺不错，便一边揉捏，一边望着男人的兽瞳说道：“我知道你一直忍着，绅士的狼人先生。要我帮帮忙吗？”

话音刚落，女孩的手就贴着他的腰线摸索到了腿间，轻轻握住了已经暴起狰狞经络的性器。在感受到那恐怖的热度和份量后，Rey更加笃定要主动点用手满足他，再不行用嘴也可以，总之……她不敢想象那个东西进到自己身体里的样子。Kylo却因为少女要主动服务而更加兴奋，他身后的尾巴因为高兴而来回摆动着，腰腹也跟着开始前后挺动，用自己的器物在她的手上摩擦，表达自己的欲求不满。Rey也连忙动起了小臂和手腕，抚慰着手中的野兽。她能感觉到，狼人很享受自己的爱抚——虽然看不到，但小腹上的粘腻触感告她，那只昂着头怪物一定正随着她的上下套弄而吐露着透明的粘液，滴落在她的睡裙上，然后透过布料沾上她的肌肤。

但是，身上的人似乎也仅仅是享受。Rey已经觉得手有点酸了，Kylo却还丝毫没有要释放的意思。而这时，一直埋在她颈窝吮吻舔舐的狼人也抬起了脸，委屈兮兮地看着她，喉咙里也滚动着乞求的咕噜声。不仅如此，他还用手指的关节处隔着裙子和内裤，在女孩的私处压了压。这顿时让Rey的心中警铃大作，她立刻将双腿夹得更紧，然后抚摸着他的发顶哄道：“乖，我一定会帮你释放出来的。嗯……你配合一下，躺在……哦对，尾巴会不舒服是吗？那就……你先不要动。”

说完，少女便试图在男人的身下调转一个方位——她准备去用自己的唇舌逼他投降了。Kylo一开始还不明白她要干什么，只是疑惑地看着她抄起枕头在自己身下灵活地调整了方向，然后在女孩扣着他让他向下沉腰时也听话地照做了。紧接着，一阵令他忍不住低吼的快感就从下身顺着脊柱窜进大脑。他低头向下看去，只见Rey躺在他的腿间，柔软的双唇已经含进一部分柱身了，湿滑的口腔正在不轻不重地抽吸，灵巧的舌尖也在舔弄着紧绷的顶部。女孩的舌头一会儿轻轻戳刺冒着晶莹露珠的小孔，一会儿反复勾挑与柱身相连之处的棱角，生疏动作渐渐变得熟练。Rey还发现，男人这里有一处沟壑，每当舔舐到此，他就会微微颤抖，整个顶端也会跳动几下，挤出更多的液滴，想要将更多挺进她的口中——只不过都被他忍住了。

然而，Kylo并不打算独享这份快乐。他一只胳膊从女孩的膝弯托起她的双腿，将裙摆掀至她的腰际，又用手爪勾住她蓬松的内裤一把拉下，并顺势甩在了地上——听她说，这叫灯笼裤，不过她穿什么都可爱。他的一系列动作把Rey吓了一跳，骤然升起的危机感令她想要立刻起身，护住自己此刻正暴露在外的弱点。可Kylo并不会给她这个机会。他先是又稍微沉下一点腰，硕大的性器虽然根本没有深到抵住少女喉咙的位置，却也约等于将她“钉”在了原地；接下来，他轻松的压制住她的反抗，分开了她的大腿，再略微将她的腰肢抬起些许，就品尝到了Rey也已经有些湿意的青涩私处了。

少女的挣扎逐渐被快感消解。狼人的舌头宽大而灵活，每次舔舐都可以完全扫过这处的每一个角落；舌面也是恰到好处的粗糙，磨砺过已经开始硬挺的花蕊和充血的唇瓣，便能听到身下传来的含糊不清的呻吟。Kylo决定仔细照顾一下眼前的这颗小肉粒，因为它可是在自己刚刚的取悦中露出了头，想来也是在渴求更多吧。用嘴唇挤压着它磨蹭，再不时用舌尖左右拨弄，他可以嗅到，女孩的情欲味道正在越变越浓。于是，他又舔了一下粉嫩的花瓣，将已经涌出入口的爱液沾上舌头，再涂抹给跳动的肉粒。他觉得，Rey应该是很喜欢的吧，因为她又开始舔吮自己了。

而Rey确实已经舒服地眯起了眼睛，身体里升起的情潮让她既无力又愉悦。可突然，少女再一次瞪大了双眼，她似乎是想叫喊什么，却被嘴中的东西搅成几声呜咽。原来是Kylo，他的舌尖正在湿润的入口打着转，很是图谋不轨。但Rey无能为力的是，她能感觉到，自己紧绷的肌肉正在他舌尖的按摩下渐渐放松，并且现在已经可以容许它的尖端进入了。耐心地戳弄正在逐步向自己打开的小口，直到它足以让自己探入更深的地方舔舐，狼人终于用舌面触碰到了女孩的弹软的内壁。只是这个过程中，Rey也一直竭力挑逗口中的猛兽——幸好，期许甚久加上过分溺爱，它也该到极限了。

果然，Kylo也察觉到了，细密堆积起来的快感快要超出他的负荷。他想要抬起腰，却被少女捏着未能吞进的部分动弹不得；他松开少女的下体用叫声提醒她，却不知这正是她乐得见到的。与此同时，Rey好像又想起了什么，便腾出一只手，握住了狼人的尾巴根，再配合着她嘴上的动作，从根部到顶端一下一下地捋着他毛茸茸的大尾巴。而正如她所料，男人在她的口中又涨大了一点，并且会随着她每次的抚摸微微跳动。Kylo也是猝不及防，突然就被女孩掌握住了尾巴的弱点。人们都说，对于猛兽而言，尾巴以及附近的部位是绝对的禁区。但是，现在触碰它的人是Rey，他只会觉得亲呢和幸福……当然，在此刻这种情况下，还会再多一种别样的快感。

Kylo认真地想将自己抽出来，他真的要忍不住了。可Rey就是不允许，还加大了吮吸和舔舐的力度——肯定了，她就是要保证狼人先行释放，然后止步于此。

他已经到了登顶的边缘。狼人将脸埋进少女的大腿根，舔吻着那里柔嫩的皮肤，嗅闻她甜美的气息。忽然，他又扬起了头，粗喘与低吼混在一起，从他的喉间爆发出来。一同喷薄的还有被女孩用双唇包裹着的火热欲望，白色的浊液尽数涌进Rey的口腔，可她仍未放松警惕，依旧用舌尖撩拨着那个小口，务必让它一滴不剩地全都交出来。直到确定男人已经挤不出更多东西了，她才歪过头，放他离开。

Rey还在考虑怎么处置嘴里的浊液，就被一把捞到床头，恢复成了与他相同的方向。啊，他还把枕头也抓了过来，让女孩舒服地枕在上边。看见自己倒映在Kylo闪着欣喜光芒的瞳孔里，少女鬼使神差地咽下了口中含着的液体，咕咚一声，一滴不剩。而这一下，则让狼人更加惊喜了。他激动地嚎叫了几声，然后摇着尾巴低下头，用湿漉漉地舌头舔着她的脸颊和嘴唇，最后发展成了又一个缠绵的亲吻。他们都从彼此的舌尖尝到了自己的味道，又混入了对方的气息，水乳交融，再难分离。

这个吻结束后，两人都是气喘吁吁。Rey笑着摸了摸他的耳朵和头发，问他现在可以安心入睡了吧。她当然知道自己的情欲还没解决，但她并不准备再挑起什么事端，太危险了。但她身上趴着的可是狼人啊，他只要吸一吸鼻子，就知道女孩的身下还在可怜地独自流淌爱液。于是，Kylo驳回了她，又讨好地舔了舔她的下巴，仿佛是在请求回报她。

Rey正想要拒绝，可Kylo已经先一步行动了起来。他隔着少女的衣料，时左时右地舔着她娇小的乳峰。舌尖碾压乳尖，让它们充血挺立，将已经被唾液打湿的衣料撑出可爱的形状。不只如此，轻薄的棉布见了水还会变得有些透明，她胸前的两点粉红便若隐若现，随着呻吟在Kylo的眼前轻晃。所以，贪婪的狼人就伸出利爪，嘶啦几下将睡裙报废成一堆扔在地上的布条。突然的暴行让Rey发出惊呼，可她根本推不开身前的男人，只能任由它们被玩弄成成熟的嫣红。当然，Kylo的目标势必不止于此，他又用舌尖拨了拨红肿的乳珠，就继续一路向下舔吻，来到了最需要被安慰的地方。

粉嫩的娇花半遮半掩于稀疏的毛发，Kylo再次吻上那颗小肉粒时，少女就完全软下了身子，甚至还主动将双腿张得更开——啊，不管那么多了，先满足了再说。敏感的花蕊被舌面死死地抵住厮磨，扭动的身躯根本无法逃离这份潮水一般的快感。但狼人还是更想继续刚刚未完成步骤，他在尝到花瓣间的湿润蓄积得足够多后，便又一次转向了微微开合着的的入口，然后再次尝试探入其中。因为先前的挑逗，这里已经十分柔软了，还被泛滥的爱液弄得湿滑不堪，所以，还没等Rey推着他的头让他停下，弹韧的舌头就已经伸入了她的身体。

少女的身子里不只是尝起来清甜，还异常紧致。男人小心地用舌尖按摩着娇嫩的内壁，温热的挤压感让他忍不住想象，自己真的进入时会是怎样的美妙绝伦……但是现在，他要好好服侍。其实Rey倒也没觉得有什么疼痛，只是有一个东西在身体里蠕动舔舐，这感觉确实好奇怪……嗯？他刚刚碰到了什么地方？而Kylo也发觉了那个小突起，以及碾压它所带给女孩的震动。她的内壁忽然一阵紧缩，紧跟着便翻起更加汹涌的浪潮。他又按压了几下那里，Rey竟直接将十指插入他的发间，手掌间的力量不知是要推开他，还是把他向更低位置按去——不过听她的喘息声，应该是还想要吧。

但唇舌始终还是不够方便，它不能带给她更多。于是，Kylo在不久后就干脆地收回了舌头，并舔干净了嘴边亮晶晶的液体，看得Rey一阵脸红。他又一次趴伏在了少女的身上，用额头蹭着她的脖颈和脸颊。突然被中断了爱抚的Rey只是迷茫地轻哼着，她并没有发觉自己的双腿还是分开的，而狼人的腰腹正被自己夹在腿间。所以，当她感觉到有什么火热的物件抵住自己时，已经来不及了。Kylo将她紧紧地抱在怀里，让她的侧脸埋进自己胸膛；而身下，他扶着顶部轻轻地研磨了几圈后，便缓缓地向已经微微为他打开的入口挤了进去。

“等等！哈……你不是、你不是已经……哈……嗯，刚刚那里……哈……停！别、别继续了，太……哈……”Rey埋在男人的胸口，话语频频被喘息打断。虽然被扩张后不是特别难受，但这个，这个尺寸也太过分了，自己一定已经被完全撑开了；敏感的地方倒是能被周到地照顾，可……他还没完吗，他到底要进到多深啊。

所以，觉得狼人能在被满足一次后乖乖收手，这简直是异想天开。她怎么会这么天真？

等到Kylo终于长长地低啸一声时，Rey才感觉到他停止了推进。他的小腹已经紧紧地贴上了她的大腿根，身体里还有什么地方也被他的顶端压迫着。狼人虽然十分难耐，却也在等着她适应自己。他用脸颊磨蹭着Rey的发顶，手爪也尽力避开指甲，安抚着她的脊背。听着他发出低哑的嚎叫声，少女在心中对自己翻了一白眼——她……竟然有点心疼。

Rey在习惯身体里的异物后便主动环上男人的脖子，拨弄了两下他的项圈，神情犹豫地允许了他的索求。她话音刚落，Kylo就长嗥着摆动起了腰部。抽出时，他的棱角狠狠勾过方才无法被舌尖充分疼爱的敏感点，女孩刚刚想要因为这股突然窜便全身的电流而发出呻吟时，Kylo又重重地顶了回来，再次碾过，然后撞上一片更加细嫩的软肉。光这来回一次，Rey的眼角就泛起了红色，堕入情欲的眼眸也蒙上了一层雾气。她觉得身体里大概有一深一浅两处地方在传递着愉悦：浅的尖锐，令她浑身战栗；深的温和，让她倍感缱绻。但它们现在被Kylo连在了一起，自己的整个内壁都缠着他不断蠕动，随着每一次进出，都会有黏腻的液体被带出身体，然后顺着股沟流至腰际。

Kylo则因为少女甜软的呻吟而更加热血沸腾，他低吼着抽动，比想象中还要湿热的甬道正开始逐步绞紧他。Rey已经眯起了眼睛，她喘息的频率也在持续加快。突然，她叫喊了出来，脚趾也跟着一起蜷起，可男人并未停息的冲撞让她后边的娇喘都染上了哭腔。是的，Kylo也知道，他的女孩高潮了。可他就是忍不住继续抽动，让痉挛着的内壁按摩自己，让最深处的小孔亲吻自己。但当他看到Rey的脸颊已经挂上了泪痕，便还是咬着牙停下了动作，轻柔地舔去咸咸的泪水，然后小心翼翼地看着她。

“你，噗……”她的鼻音很重，但听上去应该没有生气，“装什么正经，你有本事就退出去啊。”

听到这话，Kylo果然开始哼哼唧唧地撒娇，Rey则一副“我就知道”的样子，揉捏着他的耳朵发泄。但说实话，情事的滋味实在美妙，她也想再来一次……或者几次的，咳。可令她没想到的是，狼人竟突然真的退了出去。湿黏的一声后，少女便感觉到了莫大的空虚。她疑惑地看向并无异样的Kylo，又低头看了看那只正滴落着爱液凶兽，想不出个所以然来。不，他不可能这么听话的，而且更重要的是，她自己也没要够呢。

行吧，不出所料。他不停地用一边的爪子和膝盖蹭着她，嘴里也发出恳求的声音。Rey自己也不敢相信，她好像懂了男人的意思——狼嘛，骨子里还是喜欢趴在伴侣的背上。而少女也的确没有猜错，她刚拖着绵软的双腿翻身跪趴好，撑在她上方的Kylo就压低了宽阔的身躯，将她锁在身下，项圈上的链子也因此垂在她的脸旁。随着女孩一声变了调的惊呼，他又一次填满了她，完全契合。因为是跪趴的姿势，Kylo又比她高大不少，所以他每次进入都是向下挺腰，硕大而炽热的顶部凶狠地撞上前段的敏感带，再抚过整个前壁顶上前穹的位置。身体里的舒爽又一次淹没了Rey的神智。她很快就软了腰，上半身无力地趴在床上。但Kylo也紧跟着她的动作压了过来，始终保持与她最大限度的肌肤相贴。也因此，她的乳尖也被卷入了这场风暴，随着每一次律动被床单来回摩擦，一起撩拨着她燃烧在小腹之中的火焰。

铁链叮叮当当，Kylo圈着娇小的女孩不断驰骋，并在她雪白的肩头上留下了清浅却斑驳的齿痕——而现在，他正叼着Rey后颈上的一块细腻皮肤。少女也能察觉到，狼人的动作开始有越来越快的迹象了，看来是很喜欢这个姿势。然而，她只怕是坚持不到他释放的那一刻了。

“Kylo……哈啊……我们……我们换回之前的姿势好不好？哈……我……我跪不住了……哈……”她并不是累了，而是单纯被疼爱到腿软。

可身后的男人显然不愿意，他正在兴头上，根本不可能停下。但他也绝不会对此置之不理。于是，Kylo用一只胳膊从后方环住了她，宽大的手掌搂着她的小腹，将她托着贴在自己身下，以分担落在她双膝上的重量。他以为这样的话，Rey就不用再使什么劲了，只需继续与他沉沦泥沼便可。可殊不知，他却给自己和女孩都带来了更大的考验。首先，他能摸到正在Rey体内穿行的自己，当他托住少女时，她的内壁就会受到挤压，不只会使那些敏感的地方变得更加明显、也更加容易被攻击，还会让他自己再受到一层更紧密的压迫。两人的快感阈值都因此骤然上涨，可谁都没有要暂停的意思——Kylo是欲罢不能，而Rey则是无法逃脱。

不、不行了……又要高潮了……哈……好舒服……不……停下……不能再继续了……不不不……

但在现实中，女孩只是张着嘴喘息，却说不出哪怕一个字。她又高潮了，全然瘫倒在Kylo的手上，整个身体都在抖动，身体内部也在不住地痉挛。可他还是一下下抽动着，没有丝毫同情地折磨着已经敏感到极致的软肉。Rey觉得正在发生的高潮并不是欲望的发泄口，相反，此情此景下，它正帮助着别的什么东西慢慢堆积。

是什么呢……

她不知道，但她确实很需要一个出口。于是，Rey忽然用力扯过手边的铁链，让身上的男人不得不将下巴卡在她的肩上。而她则侧过头，顺势吻住了他还在发出低吼的双唇。这次的吻有些生猛，他们用尽全力相互舔舐，甚至轻轻撕咬对方的唇舌，仿佛只有这样才能感受到彼此的血肉。也就在这个时候，少女找到了所谓的出口。不，应该说是她的身体自己找到了出口——她的身前突然开始随着每一次顶弄而向外喷溅透明的清液，一小股一小股地迎合着Kylo极限将至时的凶猛冲撞。

两人身下的床铺已经被女孩的爱液浸透，但没过多久，那上边就又添了几大块浓稠的白斑——Kylo终于狠狠顶入了深处，挤进那张不断亲吻他顶部的唇中，肆意喷洒着滚烫的浊液。Rey只觉得他在给自己灌注着什么，直至满溢，从两人交合的缝隙涌出。

Kylo在释放时一直将少女压在自己的怀里，愉悦地舔舐着她的耳廓和额角。

他的Rey。他的。

而被狼人心心念念的女孩已经因为激烈的情事而陷入昏睡了，她真的精疲力竭——不过，也很快活。她感觉到Kylo帮自己在床上躺好，然后他也侧卧在自己身旁，将她圈进怀中，还把尾巴搭在她的腰上。

第二天，Rey睡到了中午才逐渐转醒。她花了快十分钟才整理清楚昨天晚上到底发生了什么，直到被自己的肚子叫着打断。然而下一秒，她的眼前就出现了一块小饼干，身后也传来了餍足的调笑声：“饿了？我知道你喜欢这个。吃完也不用急着起来。”

啧，总觉得他的语气怪怪的。

Rey咬过Kylo手上的曲奇，然后坐起身面对他……嘶，他昨天到底弄了多少进来。下体有东西随着动作涌出，这让她的双颊瞬间变得绯红。女孩一边嚼着饼干一边小声嘀咕：“You are a monster. ”

“Yes, I am. ”他笑着承认，并且顺着她的话问道，“那么，我的小女巫愿意和她的怪物永远呆在一起吗？”

少女没有回答，只是拽着铁链让男人更加靠近自己，然后将粘在嘴角的饼干渣蹭上了他的双唇。

——

“天亮了，游戏结束！丘比特、情侣获胜！”主持人Rose激动地宣布了游戏结果，这局实在是太精彩了，她差点一个没忍住就暴露信息了。

“什么？这是我第一次见第三方阵营获胜，那条件真的太苛刻了！”Finn听到结果后，不敢置信地返回客厅，但在看到获胜者后就又更加疑惑了，“等等，你俩是情侣？”

“Rey，你刚刚打得也太危险了吧！既然被丘比特指成了情侣，而且是人狼恋，为什么你还敢暴露女巫身份？不怕白狼王自爆与你同归于尽，然后连累另一个人吗？”Poe也捏着一袋薯片从厨房走了出来，边吃边问。

“哼，她当然不怕，”一同回来的Hux撇了撇嘴，嫌弃地看着桌上的另一位获胜者，“因为Ben Solo就是白狼王。我就说让他白天自爆带走女巫，他为什么当作没听见。”

“啊？还是白狼王的人狼恋？和女巫？还赢了？”Finn的头顶似乎已经升起了三个问号。

“好了好了，我快饿死了，咱们晚上吃什么？外卖还是出去？”Rose也想跟着一起回味上一局的跌宕起伏，可为什么不边吃边聊呢？

“呃，事实上，我和Ben今晚还有别的事，所以要先走一步了。”Rey不好意思地婉拒了好友的邀请，而她身边的男人也点头附和。

“Rey你不用多说了，玩的愉快！”Rose的笑容十分耐人寻味，她表示自己都懂。

“为什么？怎么了？”可Finn不懂。

Rey回头看了看正在为她披上大衣的高大身影，无奈地挑了挑眉。

因为今天是满月啊。


End file.
